


Bend over

by julestales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everybody is grown up, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, wolfstar lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julestales/pseuds/julestales
Summary: A wide grin split Ginny’s face.“Were you just perving on Sirius?” she teased“Wha- No! No! Not perving! No…” stammered Hermione“Oh Merlin, you were!” breathed Ginny with glee. “Anything interesting?” she asked, eyes shining with mischief.Abandoning all pretence, Hermione simply nodded.





	Bend over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I do not have a beta for this story. Sorry about that.  
This little scenario was in my mind and I wanted to share it with you  
Voyeurism and exhibitionism, be warned.  
I do not own Harry Potter.

Ginny was just landing catlike on the rug of the second landing after jumping three stairs at once on her way down to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when she almost collided into Hermione who seemed to be muttering to herself.  
“Hermione? What are y-”  
“Shhhhh!” said Hermione urgently.  
She grabbed Ginny’s arm and pulled her into the little alcove next to Sirius’ bedroom door, gesturing for her to stay silent.  
Ginny was slightly surprised, but mostly curious.  
Knowing Hermione this meant at least some juicy gossip to come. Raising an eyebrow in question, she waited.  
When Hermione seemed to hesitate to speak, Ginny took closer notice of her appearance.  
Flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, little squirming from one foot to the other…  
“Are you drunk?” asked Ginny  
“No”  
“Do you need to pee? Because you’re kind of-”  
“No!” snapped Hermione, rolling her eyes before glancing pointedly towards Sirius’ bedroom door, who Ginny noticed was slightly ajar.  
Her curiosity growing slightly, Ginny tried to cram her neck to catch a glimpse of what was going on in there but found her way blocked by Hermione.  
“Well? What is it?” asked Ginny impatiently when Hermione provided no further explanation.  
“It’s just… I… it was accidental really, I knocked but... I was just… because of the book… it’s _his_ library, so…” mumbled Hermione incoherently, her cheeks getting redder by the second.  
A wide grin split Ginny’s face.  
“Were you just perving on Sirius?” she teased  
“Wha- No! No, not perving! No…” stammered Hermione  
“Oh Merlin, you were!” breathed Ginny with glee, “Anything interesting?” she asked, eyes glittering with mischief.  
Abandoning all pretence, Hermione simply nodded.  
Ginny let out a little squeal of excitement before Hermione forcefully stamped on her foot.  
“Shut up!” she whispered, alarmed.  
Ginny tried to bend her neck again, the door was only slightly open but with the right angle she could probably…  
Hermione snapped her fingers under Ginny’s nose.  
“Ginny!” she said, her own excitement barely hidden under fake outrage.  
“What? He’s hot! Is he naked in there? If you peeked, I wanna peek too!” said Ginny.  
Hermione laughed silently.  
Sirius had been at the center of many girly conversations over the years. Ginny had always had a soft spot for her fiancé’s Godfather and even Hermione had admitted that he was handsome. It was all it was really, a schoolgirl crush that had fed many nightly giggling sessions in a shared room between two teenagers.  
“What would Harry think?” said Hermione trying to sound stern although the way she was biting her lip to prevent from laughing gave her away.  
“Oh come on! I’m engaged, not blind! This is just a little sugar for my eyes” pleaded Ginny.  
“Besides, remember how Harry and Ron went all wonky in the knees after Fleur left the bathroom starkers and ran right into them?!” she added reasonably.  
Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes.  
It had been accidental on Fleur’s account but the way Harry and Ron had a glazed over look on them all day had made Hermione and Ginny roll their eyes and snigger more than once a few weeks back at the Burrow.  
“It’s only fair… And you’ve gotten me all interested now, I have to look!” she added, grinning mischievously at Hermione.  
A light giggle escaped Hermione’s mouth.  
“That good heh?” asked Ginny  
Hermione let out a long sigh and nodded dreamily.  
Ginny’s grin widened and this time when she bent over Hermione for a peek nothing blocked her.  
The room was dimly lit and Ginny had to let her eyes get accustomed to the light before she actually saw anything. She could see Sirius’ huge mahogany desk by the door, a golden letter opener and a few parchments laying on it. One of Remus’ cardigans was neatly folded on the chair. A bit further was the fire who was roaring and the source of most of the light in the room. Her eyes caught a movement and she blinked.  
Holy fucking Merlin!  
Sirius!  
Sirius. On his bed. Naked. A Naked Sirius on his bed!  
He was sleeping, his beautiful frame lying on his back. His face was relaxed and handsome, dark hair spread almost artistically around his face. His arms were thrown back casually under his head, ink black hairs under his armpits, strong biceps very noticeable. His gorgeously tattooed chest was rising slowly with each breath, his coffee dark nipples covered by the perfect amount of black chest hair.  
Lower... his toned stomach was slowly shaping into a sexy V. Ginny swallowed hard.  
Still lower... one of his legs was bare, resting over a light white sheet while the other one was trapped under it.  
And Merlin, she could see his whole side, from his sexy bare left hip to his toes! But that damn sheet was hiding the most interesting part, teasingly lying far below his navel, where a trail of dark hair became thicker and larger on the visible side of his groin.  
Fuck.  
Ginny let out a long sigh. This was it. One of her most intense teenage fantasies, right there. The Handsome Sirius Black.  
Of course her main teenage (and current) fantasies had been about Harry (and Harry and her made a point of fulfilling all of them as they came) but still… No one could be impervious to a naked Sirius Black!  
He was simply mouthwatering. Muscles, tattoos, sharp angles and general handsomeness. Of course she had seen his chest before (and wetted a few knickers because of it) but this vision was stolen from his privacy and the illicitness of the situation sent a shiver of arousal down Ginny’s spine.  
But it was not as if Ginny was able to feel bad about herself for watching. Sirius had never been shy with his body and she doubted he would really mind her watching. He was usually the first to joke about sex and try to make the people around him squirm in discomfort.   
His tattoos had always intrigued her and she remembered asking him about them years ago. They were a mix from before and during Azkaban. One of her favorites was the cute little animated Grim that roamed free on his body. Right now it was lazily scratching its ear with its rear leg on Sirius’ bare hip. Lucky little bastard!  
The tattoo she knew Sirius had on his back was the biggest: a circle within which was a big Wolf containing a Stag, containing a Dog, containing a small rat. It was done in contrast of black ink and white skin and it was beautiful.  
Ginny’s eyes trailed to Sirius’ bare foot, she had never noticed the runes tattooed on the underside before and she wondered what they meant.  
“Are you quite done?” asked Hermione looking at Ginny with a mixture of incredulity and amusement.  
“Shhhh!” said Ginny, not ready at all to look away.  
She was making sure to engrave the whole picture in her head for Merlin’s sake!  
The sound of a distant shower running suddenly stopped and Sirius shifted in his sleep. The sheet slid further down...  
Both girls swallowed their moans.  
There it was.  
It.  
Mother of Merlin help me! Sirius’ cock!  
And what a beautiful sight it was. All dark hair and quite nicely sized. Ginny cocked her head on the side for a better look and sighed, squeezing Hermione’s hand.  
“I can’t believe it…” she whispered in awe, a silly grin on her face.  
It took another full ten seconds for Hermione to pull back from her vantage point and clear her throat lightly.  
“Well this is… He is… Godness” she said faintly.  
Ginny could only hum her approval of Hermione’s choice of words, her eyes still glued to Sirius’ body.  
“Have you taken you full yet? I mean… this is actually quite rude of us…” said Hermione.  
“Hang on, just one more minute…” breathed Ginny absently.

Sirius had featured in many of Ginny’s dreams since she was fourteen. A fact that she had only recently confided in Harry. It had been two years since the war and things with Harry were perfect. More than perfect. They were engaged and very much in love. Their sex life was amazing and Harry barely needed to whisper in her ear or lightly graze her waist for her to get instantly wet. It was a dream, really.  
Recently they had explored each other’s fantasies and she had dared confide about her fascination for his Godfather. To his credit, Harry had not felt threatened but merely chuckled and said that Sirius would probably be flattered to know. Merlin how she loved Harry for being so mature about that!  
Ginny doubted she had been able to hide her fascination from Sirius anyway.  
He had been in their life since she was fourteen and a hormonal teenager. He had been kind enough to fuel her ego when she felt at her lowest (and bloody Cho had still been in the picture!) and she was very grateful. She had always got on well with Sirius. Without really knowing it, he had helped her to gain confidence and stand up for herself (having six big brothers was not easy!).   
Gentle reassurances had slowly turned into light, innocent flirting once she was a bit less of a little schoolgirl and more of a woman.  
It was a game Sirius played with a lot of the women in his life (including McGonagal!) and that was fine with Ginny. Hermione herself was enjoying it far more that she would admit.  
But Merlin Sirius was one flirty handsome man! More than that, she cared for him dearly since he was Harry’s family (with Remus) after all and had played his role as Godfather perfectly over the years. Always available, always helping to lighten things up with his humor when needed but also dead serious when it really mattered. A good man who knew the value of friendship and love.  
Ginny and Hermione had only been temporarily heartbroken to discover the true nature of his relationship with Remus after Dumbledore’s death.  
The two men had always been close but everything became much clearer when a white faced Harry told Ginny, Ron and Hermione that Sirius and Remus had cornered him for a chat.  
After a mortifiying conversation about sex, it had taken an attempt at a joke from Harry about their own sex lives for Sirius to grab Remus’ hand and gently explain that him and “Moony” were a couple.  
The two Marauders went way back apparently but still, no one had suspected (at least none of the teenagers in the house) and after a little period of shock and surprise, everybody just accepted the situation easily and wondered how they just never realised it before.

Hermione and Ginny’s slight letdown about both men's homosexuality did not last for long though, for it was soon replaced by another wide range of fantasies featuring Sirius and their ex Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher which Ginny unashamadely confessed to Harry. 

Last year, after a particularly drunken evening between most of the Weasley’s children, Harry and the Marauders, Sirius had let slip that he and Remus occasionally indulged themselves with the presence of a woman for threesomes.  
Needless to say, Hermione and Ginny had hyperventilated at the news. Harry had spent the same night making sure to satisfy Ginny in every possible way while whispering a mixture of filthy and loving things in her ear. The way Harry could aknowledge her fantasies and make them part of their sex life was amazing.

And now Ginny had her eyes on Sirius’ cock!  
Hermione’s persistent nudges to her ribs finally registered with her and she reluctantly turned to look at her friend.  
“What?” she asked.  
“Maybe that’s enough, don’t you think?” said Hermione.  
Ginny was about to open her mouth to answer when a shift in the lights inside the room caught both their attentions.  
Ginny’s hand flew to Hermione’s mouth to muffle the squeal she knew was about to come out.  
Remus Lupin had just exited the en-suited bathroom of the room and was standing at the foot of the bed. He was wearing a white fluffy bathrobe and water was dripping from his hair while he stood, quietly watching Sirius sleeping, looking as enraptured by the view as the girls had been right until now.  
Ginny watched as Remus toweled his hair and undid the belt of his bathrobe.  
No, this couldn’t be!  
They couldn’t be lucky enough to see another Marauder starkers today!  
If Sirius was Ginny’s solid fantasy, Remus was Hermione’s. Since she was thirteen.  
Of course she had crushed madly on the quiet, smart, bookish werewolf...  
Remus was only barely hiding his attractiveness under worn out jumpers and false shyness back at Hogwarts.  
These days he was not hiding anything anymore and his personality was just a savory as Sirius’ even if it was different. He was witty and smart and charming.  
Once he started accepting money from Sirius (and since he was able to be a teacher again after the war and finally get a full pay), his dressing had vastly improved. Remus always maintained that professory-style that was just too sexy to be plausible and Ginny knew it made Hermione weak in the knees. Ginny had to admit that Remus was very attractive.

Glancing at Hermione, Ginny stifled a laugh. Hermione’s mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. Her previous attempts at leaving the scene of the crime seemed completely forgotten.  
“I won’t tell your fiancé if you don’t tell mine” smirked Ginny.  
Hermione did not answer but merely bit her lower lip, eyes focused inside the bedroom.  
Remus was slowly crawling his way on the bed, his bathrobe hanging open around him, hiding most of his and Sirius’ bodies.  
A light kiss was pressed on Sirius’ stomach, just below his navel, and Ginny felt Hermione’s long exhale on her neck.  
Sirius’ eyes fluttered open and that unique Sirius’ branded and deviously sexy grin appeared on his lips.  
“Hello handsome” whispered Remus, barely audible as he bent over Sirius’ stomach again to pepper him with slow, light kisses.  
Sirius lazily stretched his arms and legs and the sheet slid further down the bed.  
The damn bathrobe was still obscuring most of the view but it was sexy as hell anyway.  
Remus’ mouth was so close from Sirius’ cock that Ginny was holding her breath, waiting.  
But the trail of kisses stayed just out of (very) interesting range and Sirius’ hand gently went to Remus’ hair in a soft caress.  
“Good way to wake up?” asked Remus.  
“Very. But I can think of some even better” said Sirius with a lazy grin.  
Merlin!  
Remus only lightly chuckled and retreated at the foot of the bed, standing. Ginny was not even disappointed since this gave her another full view of Sirius. And he was awakening indeed!  
Oh god. Ginny swallowed again. Sirius’ cock was stirring under her eyes!  
A hand was extended and Sirius caught it, bouncing on his feet, naked, with the elegance of a cat. He landed very close to Remus and immediately grabbed his bathrobe to pull him in for a deep kiss.  
Ginny was melting.  
She remembered walking in on them kissing passionately once in the kitchen last year and it was one of her dearest memories but then they were fully clothed. This was so much better! If only Remus would lose the bloody bathrobe…  
Okay, maybe they weren’t really supposed to watch that, but the door was open!  
Honestly it felt like an invitation. Surely if they got into anything serious they would close the damn door and cast the required silencing charms.  
They knew Hermione and Ginny were in the house for Merlin’s sake! And it was the middle of the bloody afternoon! Granted Harry and Ron were still at work (Hermione had come to access Sirius’ library and Ginny had just tagged along since she was on season break from the Harpies) but the boys were due for dinner anyway.  
Plus, Remus had seen much more of Ginny that was appropriate one day when he had walked in on her and Harry going at it over a sack of potatoes in the pantry at the Burrow.  
One could have thought Remus would be mortified but actually he had chuckled and closed the door again. He then had spent the whole dinner making innuendos with Sirius (who had obviously heard all about it!) like “mashed potatoes really are my favorite” and “are they ginger flavored, Molly?”  
Harry had groaned and hid his face in his hands but Ginny had only thrown a cheeky wink at both men and held her head high. She had never been shy about her body or her sexual appetite, thank you very much.

Tired to argue with herself about how intrusive her watching them might be, Ginny focused on the two men again. Remus’ back was to them, hiding most of Sirius.  
He had moved his mouth along Sirius’ jawline and was currently nipping at his earlobe. There was a whisper into Sirius’ ear that made him startle a bit.  
“Really?” said Sirius, a glint of mirth in his eyes.  
Remus nodded, but Ginny could not see his face.  
“Well then…” Sirius bent towards Remus’ ear to whisper something to him that Ginny couldn’t hear.  
Remus jerked back and stared at Sirius who was winking at him with a cocky grin.  
There was a long silence before Sirius licked Remus’ earlobe and muttered something else in his ear.  
“Say yes, Moony” he asked in a low voice once he had pulled back.  
Remus was silent for a whole minute, imobile. But then he nodded quietly.  
Sirius’ grin turned mischievous.  
Wondering what on earth the two men had just agreed on but very eager to discover, Ginny shifted on her feet to make herself more comfortable. Hermione was still silently peering over Ginny’s shoulder and suddenly she shook her head.  
“Ginny, really we should leave them, it really is inappropriate…” she whispered, but her eyes never left Remus’ frame.  
Ginny snorted.  
“Hell with what’s appropriate! If they want intimacy they’ll shut the damn door, honestly Hermione, Sirius would probably be more aroused if he knew someone was watching!” reasoned Ginny.  
Hermione could not deny that.  
“What about Remus?” she asked.  
Ginny snorted.  
“Remus has been shagging Sirius for years, he just can’t be a prude. Don’t you want to see… really _see_?” asked Ginny, her voice nearly pleading now “You _know_ you want to see what’s under that bathrobe” she added with a smirk. She refrained from laughing at Hermione’s evident inner struggle between her principles and her desires.  
“All right, just shut up!” snapped Hermione, giving up.  
Ginny smiled triumphantly.

Sirius and Remus had resumed their heated kiss while Sirius’ hand was slowly sneaking its way lower, across Remus’ chest. From behind and with the bathrobe hanging around Remus, Ginny couldn’t really see what what happening but when Remus’ breath hitched as Sirius’ hand grabbed him firmly under the belt, there was very little doubt about what was happening.  
Sirius’ eyes were locked with Remus’ with such intensity that Ginny had to remember to breathe. Then, Sirius’ hand started moving, slowly stroking Remus’ cock with lazy movements.  
Ginny just prayed for the bathrobe to vanish. Soon. Right now actually, would be perfect.  
Sirius’ other hand sneaked around Remus’ body to grab his arse over the bathrobe and he squeezed. Remus’ hips jerked towards Sirius who chuckled.  
“_See_? Just relax…” Sirius whispered, barely audible.  
What happened next made Ginny weak in the knees and she put her palm against the wall to steady herself.  
Sirius was kneeling in front of Remus and they shifted slightly to the side, Remus’ back still obscuring most of the view but for a moment Ginny could see most of Sirius’ face.  
Grinning madly, he looked at Remus again before pressing his nose in what must have been Remus’ groin and he inhaled slowly. Remus shivered.  
Damn bathrobe! Go away!  
The hand that was grabbing Remus’ arse clenched hard.  
Even if Ginny could not see properly there was no doubt on what Sirius was doing. The way his head moved and the flashes of pink tongue she could sometimes see made it perfectly clear. And the noises... Remus’ hands slowly entangled into Sirius’ dark hair and he grounded his bare feet more firmly to the floor, sighing. If they only shifted slightly more to the left… the bathrobe could not possibly hide all that if she could see their whole profiles!  
It was highly frustrating!  
But then, a miracle happened. Sirius tugged the back of the bathrobe and it began to slip around Remus’ arms. For a few seconds it stayed there, blocked by Remus' arms, displaying only his neck and shoulders. But then, Remus sighed, his arms relaxed and he allowed the bloody thing to slide completely off and puddle on the floor behind him.  
Hermione moaned faintly and Ginny stifled a gasp.  
This was better than christmas!  
Remus’ back was a huge surprise. The same tattoo that adorned Sirius’ back was revealed. A black wolf, a white stag, a black dog and a small white rat. It was huge and covered most of his back from his shoulder blades to the small of his back only it was slashed by several long thin scars.   
And Holy shit, Remus’ arse!  
It was a glorious view. Firm and round and soooo muscled! Ginny felt her knickers damper more at the view. She could only imagine what was happening inside Hermione’s head right now.  
Ginny had never seen Remus shirtless. Everyone could tell he was well built by the way his clothes usually hugged his body but to see him naked was a whole new experience.  
Tall and toned, he did not seem to have any fat on him, only lean muscles and light skin littered by many fading scars. Remembering that the man had once been her teacher only made Ginny smile deviously to herself.  
One of his hands had resumed its position in Sirius’ hair and his hips were moving lazily. This was entirely too sexy. Ginny wished she could see his face as she heard his breathing becoming slightly louder and faster. Then he groaned and Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine.  
Oh God. Do it again!  
Sirius’ hummed from the other side and Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, unable to prevent them to roll back. Hermione’s hand was gripping her shoulder so hard it was almost painful.

Just when Ginny thought it couldn’t get any more sexy than it already was, Remus’ hand clenched hard into Sirius’ hair and he gave three hard thrusts into Sirius’ mouth. The way his arse and back arched had Ginny bite her own lip to refrain from moaning out loud.  
There was no gagging sound from the other side, clearly the men had a lot of practice in that area. Then Remus seemed to pull away and gently caressed Sirius’ cheek.  
“If we are doing this, I’ll make sure you enjoy it” whispered Remus.  
And Holy Merlin, they moved.  
Sirius stood up, his beautiful now fully erect cock completely visible at last and Remus pushed him on the bed until he sat at the end of it, a smirk on his face.  
Then Remus turned around and Ginny was not prepared at all for what she saw.  
Her mouth fell open.  
It. Was. Huge!  
Ginny had always been very satisfied with Harry’s cock and not shocked at all by Sirius’ when she had seen it for it was more or less the same size but Remus…  
Okay, those knickers were definitely ruined!  
Neat, smart and mannered Remus… who could have thought! Clearly the man had more than one big secret in his life!  
Lucky lucky Sirius!  
And it seemed that Remus had not come from Sirius’ mouth for he was still erect and dripping precum.  
Sirius was sitting at the end of the bed, resting his weight on his arms behind him, his legs parted unashamedly, his beautiful cock standing against his belly. His lips were a darker shade than usual and slightly swollen from his recent activity. Ginny ached to storm in the room and steal a kiss from those delicious lips.  
She cast a quick glance at Hermione who was wide eyed and very white.  
“Don’t drool on my shoulder, please” snorted Ginny.  
No answer. Well, Hermione was clearly in the beyond right now. Nevermind.

Remus dropped to his knees between Sirius’ parted legs and it was clear he was about to reciprocate. And this time they could see everything!  
Dear Merlin this was too much! And not enough at the same time!  
How could she possibly stop watching?! A brief image of Harry fluttered in her mind as she imagined his reaction when she would tell him what she saw. For she would tell him. There was no way she was going to hide something this huge from him. That and the fact that she felt horny as hell and need to shag hard and soon!  
Would he be mad at her? Her thoughts became filthy with all the things she imagined doing to him to make him forgive her… later. Right now, there was a show to watch!  
Remus pink tongue darted out and he licked Sirius from base to tip of his cock in one slow motion.  
“Yeah, Moony” said Sirius, his voice husky.  
Remus’ only answer was to grab Sirius’ thighs and yank hard towards him until Sirius’ arse was off the bed and he fell to his elbows to keep his balance.  
He chuckled and smiled before gasping when Remus took his whole length into his mouth.  
“Merlin Moony, this really turns you on!” he half laughed half panted.  
Well, that was the understatement of the year!  
Remus hummed in confirmation and Sirius gasped again.  
Of course, Ginny knew it, making you throat vibrate was one of the ways to make a man crazy. Good job Remus!  
His cheeks hollowed and he sucked hard. Sirius let his head fall back and moaned.  
The sound went straight to Ginny’s clit.  
Remus let go of Sirius’ cock and swirled his tongue around the head, earning himself another moan from Sirius.  
He suddenly grabbed Sirius’ right leg and hooked it over his shoulder, leaving the man in a precarious balance on his elbows and one foot on the floor. His toned stomach was clenching under the effort, it was beautiful.  
Remus engulfed one of Sirius’ balls into his mouth and sucked greedily. Merlin the man was an expert! And a very turned on one!  
To see Remus, who was always so well mannered eating Sirius’ balls was pulse raising.  
He let go and nuzzled Sirius even lower… with Sirius’ legs parted this way and his arse lifted from the bed there was no doubt what is tongue was now aiming for.  
Sirius’ hips jerked and his cock bounced when Remus tongue circled his arsehole.  
“Fucking Hell Moony! Yes… oh yes!” he moaned.  
Ginny’s clit was throbbing.  
“Touch yourself for me, Pads” came Remus’ voice.  
Ginny whimpered faintly. That was Remus authoritative voice. One she had heard only once when he caught her after hours in the Hogwarts corridor years back and gave her detention.  
Gods. Merlin. Gods.  
Hermione had audibly moaned behind her and Ginny elbowed her to shut her up.  
For a second Ginny thought the game was over for Remus seemed to have frozen.  
But after a few seconds of stillness he started licking Sirius’ balls and arsehole again and Sirius chuckled.  
“Keep talking Moony” he said, looking slightly amused.  
“I said, touch yourself!” Remus repeated, in the same knickers wetting voice.  
Ginny heard Hermione breathing quicken but paid no mind to her, clearly the two men were too busy to hear anything.  
Sirius managed to keep his balance on one elbow and one leg, making all his sexy muscles work to do so and started stroking himself gently, a blissful smile on his face.  
Remus licked him a few more times before pulling his face away and easing a finger in place of his tongue.  
Sirius moaned at the intrusion but kept pumping his cock lazily.  
“God Pads, you really are a _sight_ right now” smirked Remus.  
Ginny had to agree. Sirius’ eyes were closed in bliss and his body was undulating under his own strokes, his muscles clenching and unclenching as he worked on his pleasure while keeping his balance.  
Sirius’ smile widened and he looked so shamelessly aroused that it was a wonder Ginny had not melted to the floor yet.  
“You like being looked at, don’t you?” said Remus in a growl, as his finger eased in and out of Sirius’ arse.  
Sirius nodded, his eyes still closed and his hand started to pump his cock faster.  
Remus chuckled.  
“You’ve always liked to show off” he added in a soft voice. “Why is that?”  
Sirius hissed and moaned when Remus pushed a second finger into his arse.  
“Is it because you want people to see how beautiful you are?” said Remus, as he scissored his fingers and Sirius moaned again.  
“Or maybe you’re just a bit of a slut?”  
Ginny bit the inside of her cheek hard. To hear Remus talk like that was so hot that she was refraining hard not to slip a hand in her own knickers. Hermione would probably not notice but still.  
“Does it make you want to fuck?” asked Remus.  
Duh! Anyone seeing Sirius and Remus like that would be in serious need of a shag!  
Sirius stopped pumping his cock and looked at Remus, his gaze was intense but he remained silent.  
“Would you like people to watch you bottom for me?” asked Remus in a husky voice.  
Sirius bit his lip and nodded, every trace of his previous smile vanished.  
“Good boy” said Remus and he gratified Sirius with a quick swirl of his tongue around the head of his cock.  
“Bend over the desk” said Remus as he pulled his fingers out and stood up.  
Oh GOD!  
The desk was so close to the door! Fucking Merlin this was too much!  
Sirius obeyed and made his way towards the desk, pushing aside the letters but taking Remus cardigan and putting it on the desk before bending over it, his arms and torso laying on the desk, his head cushioned by Remus’ cardigan.  
It was a profile view again and damn it was hot.  
To see Sirius submit like that and so eager to take it was overwhelming.  
Thank God his eyes were closed right now because he would have been able to see the girls before Ginny had the chance and brains to cast a quick disillusionment charm over herself and Hermione.  
His eyes opened. They were stormy grey dark and intense. He looked right through them but Ginny felt as if he was actually X-raying her.  
Remus positioned himself behind Sirius and gently caressed his arse.  
“Spread your legs” he whispered.  
When Sirius obeyed, Remus bent over him and put a gentle kiss to the middle of his back. The gesture was so small and yet it was full of love.  
“I’m going to _show_ you a good time” smirked Remus, “and then, maybe later _you_ can fuck me over the desk” he added chuckling.  
A beautiful smile appeared on Sirius’ face.  
“Fuck me good now and I’ll do you over the kitchen table again” he chuckled lightly.  
Damn! The kitchen table.  
Well, that poor table had probably seen a lot of arses and cocks lately. Ginny laughed to herself, remembering that one time she and Harry had used the piece of furniture for a quick shag last month.  
Remus’ cock was so hard it looked painful. He was slick and must have wandlessly lubricated himself. He aligned his cock with Sirius’ arse and pushed gently in.  
Sirius’ face tensed for a few seconds and he hissed.  
Ginny could only imagine taking this kind of cock! And in the arse no less…  
But then it was replaced by a look of pure bliss as soon as Remus started moving slowly.  
“Are you comfortable?” asked Remus in a gentle voice.  
It was sweet, really, seeing Remus show so much care for Sirius even as he was clearly restraining himself from moving more. It was written all over his face and Ginny knew that pained look well from seeing it when Harry was holding back.  
“Yeah, shit… go on love” said Sirius’ breathy voice.  
Remus grabbed his hips and moved. Both men groaned in pleasure and the steady pace was kept for a few minutes.  
Then, Remus’ feet shifted a bit and his angle changed and Sirius let out the loudest moan of pleasure yet.  
Ginny could no longer take it, one of her hand squeezed around her nipple and she bit her lip hard.  
“Fuck, Moony! Yes! Faster!”  
Remus obeyed and started thrusting with abandon.  
What had been sweet and loving a few minutes ago turned to bestial and so, so virile the next second.  
Remus was magnificent, his huge glistening cock pounding into Sirius. Each of his thrusts made his muscled arse clench beautifully  
Ginny was mesmerized, looking alternatively between both men faces and the place where Remus’ cock was pumping, his ball sack slapping against Sirius’.  
Sirius’ cock was trapped against the desk and he was squirming, taking it in the arse and attempting for some friction.  
Remus rhythm was fast and hard but steady, he looked so much in control. He was the fucking picture of virility right now and Ginny wished she were Sirius at this moment. Sirius was letting out guttural, deep moans that made Ginny’s clit throb even harder.  
When Remus’ control started to slip, he gently pulled Sirius flush against his chest while he kept thrusting and groaning.  
Sirius’ cock sprang free and was bouncing with the rhythm, hard and leaking, right in front of Ginny. The man looked beautifully debauched, his hair was a mess, his cheeks flushed and he was letting out an expletive of filthy words in a gravelly voice.  
Remus’ arms were around his torso and Sirius let his head fall back onto Remus’ shoulder, lost in ecstasy. Remus nuzzled his neck before firmly setting his teeth into it, making Sirius gasp and jerk.  
“Come for us now” ordered Remus.  
He accompanied his words with three more hard thrusts and a single stroke on his lover’s cock and Sirius exploded. His groan was so loud and low, it felt like it was coming right from his guts. White hot come spurted from Sirius’ cock and landed on the carpet while he kept grinding his arse against Remus.  
The force of his orgasm made Remus actually howl before his hips jerked one last time and he breathed hard into Sirius’ neck, his eyes closed.  
Both men looked utterly spent and stayed imobile, breathing hard for a few minutes.  
“Pads, that was…” said Remus, still panting in his lover’s neck.  
“Yeah, told you it would be great…” breathed Sirius through his smile.  
Ginny finally started breathing again, her breasts felt heavier than ever and she was so damp between her legs that she was slightly worried it was going to show across her jeans.  
“You are such a perverted dog” snorted Remus.  
Sirius actually laughed before glancing at the spot were Ginny and Hermione were standing, still invisible.  
He winked.  
Ginny gasped and her eyes went wide.  
No.  
They couldn’t know…  
This was just a very strange coincidence.  
It had to be.  
After another minute Ginny managed to look away from the Marauders and took a step back.  
Hermione was clutching at her heart, looking flushed and slightly shocked.  
“Come on” whispered Ginny, grabbing her hand to lead her away.  
The two girls took shelter in the library and closed the door quietly.  
“OH. MY. GOD” said Ginny at once.  
Hermione sat faintly on the couch. Her eyes were still wide.  
“_That_ was some show” said Ginny, a big smile pulling at her mouth.  
Hermione cleared her throat.  
“Yeah…” her voice was hoarse.  
“I have fantasised about seeing that for a long time but… damn! Reality was so much better!”  
Hermione nodded faintly.  
“And have you seen Remus’ cock? This thing is… majestic!” said Ginny.  
Hermione moaned.  
“Gods… I can’t believe we just watched that…” she whispered.  
“Yeah, I’m going to need a new pair of knickers…” said Ginny.  
Both girls stared at each other for a few seconds before starting to laugh a bit hysterically.  
Once they started it was difficult to stop. All the excitement and pent up arousal had left them on the verge of madness. They laughed until it hurt.  
“Do you think Ron and Harry have arrived yet?” asked Hermione once she had recovered.  
Ginny was still panting from laughter.  
“Let’s go downstairs and find out” she said.

“Oh hello Ginny, Hermione!” Sirius said brightly.  
Both girls were standing by the door and gaping at the men. They were sitting at the table, drinking tea in a perfect domestic scene. Sirius was holding the Daily Prophet and Remus was writing on a piece of parchment.  
The scene looked very normal and yet it was quite daunting to see the Marauders right now.  
After a few seconds of the girls simply staring silently, Sirius smiled widely and said:  
“Don’t just stand behind the door, join us!”  
Remus’ did not look up from his parchment but his small grin was far too amused to be innocent.  
Ginny tried to recompose herself and strode towards the kettle.  
“What have you been doing all afternoon? Found something interesting to set your eyes on?”  
asked Remus casually.  
Sirius hid his face behind his newspaper who was shaking slightly in his hands. Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
“Wha-?” said Hermione faintly.  
“In the library?” added Remus, looking at her like she was suddenly dumb.  
“Oh! Oh, sure” she mumbled, gesturing abstently towards the book in her hand.  
God damnit Hermione stop blushing! You’ll give us away!  
Ginny tried to act casual as she filled two cups of earl grey and poured some milk in Hermione's cup.  
She mustered all of her bravery and Quidditch player grace and sat next to Sirius to drink her tea. Hermione was still standing 3 feet from the table.  
“Tea?” said Ginny, narrowing her eyes at her.  
Hermione cleared her throat and finally unrooted from her spot. Before she could reach the table, she tripped over her own feet and dropped the book she was carrying.  
“Well, just pick it up Hermione, _bend over_” said Remus.  
A single loud bark of laughter emerged from Sirius behind the Daily Prophet.  
Ginny actually choked on her tea.  
FUCK. FUCKITY FUCK.  
Hermione was crimson and did her best to avert Remus’ not so innocent gaze.  
They know. They know. THEY KNOW!  
Before any of them could recover or think of something to say, the fire turned green and a disheveled Harry emerged from it, followed by Ron.  
“Ah! Hello boys! Right on time!” said Sirius through his too large smile.  
Harry said his hellos and immediately leaned over Ginny’s shoulders to give her a quick peck on the lips.  
“How are you Gin?” he asked in her ear.  
Ginny managed a smile and her eyes found Harry green ones.  
Horny. That was how she felt. Horny and confused. But mostly horny.  
She cleared her throat and stood up. She grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him forcefully towards the door.  
“Excuse us” she said, her tone dignified.  
She heard Sirius and Remus snigger but paid no mind to it.  
Hell, if they knew they had been watched and allowed it on purpose there was not much to be embarrassed about.  
Harry looked a bit surprised but followed her, looking sheepishly at Sirius.  
“Don’t worry about it Harry, looks like Ginny has missed you” he winked.  
“And don’t forget to close the door!” came Remus’ amused voice from behind them.  
This time both men roared with laughter.  
Leading the way towards the stairs, Ginny heard Ron ask: “What is going on?”  
Good luck Hermione!  
She led Harry to their usual guest room and shut the door.  
He looked at her curiously but she gave him no time to talk. She jumped at him and snogged him hard.  
“Woaa Gin! Okay!” he chuckled.  
“Shut up Harry, just please, please, _please_ fuck me!”  
Harry groaned and deepened the kiss, his hands wandering shamelessly on her body.  
“All you need to do is ask” he murmured.

Later, when they laid naked in bed, both satisfied and cuddling, Harry caressed her cheek and looked deep in her eyes.  
“What happened, _really_?”  
Harry knew her too well for his own good… And so, she told him. She told him everything. Until he asked her to stop with the details and grimaced.  
“I’m glad you got to live your fantasy love, but I really don’t need to know about my ex professor’s cock or my Godfather taking it in the arse, thanks” he snorted.  
Ginny laughed.  
“But Harry, they knew! They did it on purpose!” she said for the tenth time, still bewildered about it.  
“Well… I might have… let slip… that you and Hermione used to fantasise about them… I did not exactly thought they would use that knowledge this way, mind. Although Sirius _did_ say it was healthy for a couple to allow each other’s fantasies” said Harry with a lopsided grin.  
“You did not!” gasped Ginny.  
“Well, are you complaining?” he laughed at her.  
Ginny looked at him for a long time. That perfect, perfect man. Hers. She shook her head.  
“Thank you Harry” she breathed.  
How in the name of Merlin did she manage to snatch that man was beyond her but she was so grateful for his maturity and love for her. Maybe it was his self sacrificing nature or whatever but right now she loved him more than ever.  
“So... is there any fantasy of yours I could help fulfilling?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.


End file.
